1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lengthwise cutting and grooving machine for webs of corrugated board.
2. Background Art
A machine of the generic type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,676, in which several stations with cutters on the one hand and grooving tools on the other are provided in the conveying direction of the respective web of corrugated board. Tool holders are provided in one station, each holding two tools, i.e. either cutters or grooving tools. In case cutters or grooving tools are used, one tool may be provided as a replacement part. If grooving tools are provided, they may have varying grooving profiles.
Lengthwise cutting and grooving machines for webs of corrugated board are known to comprise grooving tools and counterpart grooving tools in two stations disposed successively relative to the conveying direction of the web of corrugated board. A third station is equipped with cutters for the lengthwise cutting of the web of corrugated board. The fundamental problem of lengthwise cutting and grooving machines of the generic type resides in that a rapid change of format or a rapid change of the grooving is feasible only at comparatively low conveying speeds of the web of corrugated board.